No Clouds But Shadow
by Sakatsu
Summary: This reaper stood motionlessly, poised. Truly as though death was all that it knows and breathes....Shikamaru knows not what to do. [Shik oneshot]


Disclaimer:

Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it.

* * *

Author Note: Injoy. I'd love some feedback and hints to make my writing better. Flames are amusing to me and don't hurt me. Going after me will only get you a brick in the head.

_-thoughts and particular actions_

-"speaking: blah blah"

**No Clouds but Shadow **

**fanfiction by Sakatsu.**

_There aren't very many clouds out now..._

Indeed, there wasn't. the sky was a dark crimson, as the hot firery sun set in the West. A soft breeze made the long grasses move like a green ocean. The tree branches on the outskirt of the meadow moved along with the wind, in their silent dance. Birds chirped now and then, but all else was quiet and calm.

_Ahhh...Perfect, nice and quiet and away from pesky duties and training...But the cloud cover sucks._

Chewing on a long stalk of grass, the Chuunin, Shikamaru looks up at the sky once more.

_I guess even the clouds have a destination today._

Sighing, Shikamaru stood up reluctantly, brushing off little sticky seeds from the long grasses from his green Chuunin vest and black pants, feeling since there were no more clouds, and as the sun was setting that it was about time to head back home.

---/---

Making way through Konoha's streets are uneasy, you have to dodge and make way through the endless traffic of other Konoha citizens on their errands somewhere else. Like little ants walking along the trail, hundreds of citizens and a few ninja here and there made about the streets for last minute groceries or for their evening dinner before everything closed for the night.

_This is so bothersome...theres too much traffic._

Shikamaru stepped to the side to avoid colliding with two such woman who were making their way hurriedly through the crowd to the grocery store across the road. But as he turned back around...

_Whamm!_

Falling backwards, his back smacked against the dirt road as the other person who rammed into him fell backwards on his ass.

"Oi, watch where you going!" Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his back. He looked up and saw bushy, blonde haired lad get up.

"Hey Shikamaru, have you seen Sasuke around?" the orange clad one said with a hand rubbing his sore bum.

"Eh? Sasuke? Naww...I haven't." The pony haired brunette got up and brushed the dust from his pants.

"Well, if you see him, let him know I'm looking for him," The golden haired fox boy said wearingly.

"No...too troublesome for me," The taller one said dully, scratching at his green jacket while underneath, an all black net shirt rested against his well toned chest. But of course, Naruto, the one who surprises all has already dissapeared in a hurry to find Sasuke, like he's his lost twin, but with dark hair. Shaking his head, at the retreating back of the boy he spotted an alleyway shrowded in shadow and desserted and decided to go there instead of risking his life with such traffic.

Eying the stone cobbled ground and up the alleyway before unpremediatedly---

_Grab. _

Alabaster skin against the grimy background of the alley made the hands, the silent ghost-like hands stand out with almost a painful glare, but what was real was the painful sharp kunai pressed against the jugular. The left pearly un-marred hand gripping my vest, resting beneath the armed threat, enough warning...Neck hairs were going crazy, "warning warning," they screamed. I knew not to move even if I tried I doubt I could. I knew I lost before I had even thought of how to escape, this thing is the reaper by the skill alone, nothing stands in its way.

_I'm going to die if I move... I doubt I can._

This reaper stood motionlessly, poised. Truly as though death was all that it knows, breathes, and does.

_Checkmate. _

Now the hairs on his neck are being massaged against cloth, the briefest flutter of the dark black holed like cloak marred with swirling red clouds. Being sucked down, deeper into the folds. The black hole of death. The black hole of the reaper. Head first into unknown death.

The sun is gone. There is no moon. There is no hope.

Crickets started their nightly chello playing while the summer toads sung along in the breezy night, there was no clouds in sight.

_It exhaled._

The glint of vermillion irises was the last he saw before being consumed by darkness...

The End.

---/---

Please note that if you do see another version of this thats is by me its alright. I planned it, I just may add it as a second chapter but its very different over all than what is written here.

But if you see a version of this that is simular to mine and use the same language please visit my profile and email me.

Thank you for reading.

I realise that I may have some spelling errors and problems with past tense. Please excuse this but I try my best.


End file.
